Greeting card displays in retail stores have taken many forms designed to neatly present a wide variety of cards in a compact arrangement. Common features of such displays are successive rows of card shelves, tiered or vertical, with dividers on each shelf which define card pockets. The shelves are attached to and supported by a back panel which is supported upon a vertically oriented frame, sometimes referred to as a “gondola”. The frame may include two spaced-apart upright members with multiple attachment points, and an upright member is attached to span between the upright members. The dividers may be also attached to the back panel, or to the shelves. In some displays, the shelves and dividers may be rigidly attached to a back panel by fasteners, so that any assembly or adjustment of the display requires removal and re-attachment of such fasteners. Also, the spacing of the shelves and dividers is constant, so that there is little or no flexibility to accommodate cards of different sizes in the same display.
Another disadvantage of existing displays is the use of a single piece back panel on which the rows are formed. In a tiered display for example, the back panel is typically a single piece in which multiple tiers are molded to form the card rows. The vertical spacing of the rows is thus fixed with no provision for adjustment to accommodate cards of different sizes. When the back panel is a single homogeneous piece, additional structure must be attached to the panel to form a front to the card pockets P, necessitating fasteners along each row to secure the front to the back panel. This increases the complexity and cost of the display. Also, in displays where the card pocket dividers are in the form of clips which are secured to the fronts of the card pockets P, such clips tend to be rather small and insubstantial and do not form well-defined pockets which neatly hold and display cards.